Harry Potter and the Notes of Gninraw
by Laura Potter
Summary: This is the tale of Harry Potter in his 7th year at Hogwarts. New friends, new enemies and all new adventures for Harry and his friends
1. The Scar

The Scar  
The scent of fresh breakfast foods filled the air surrounding 4 Privet Drive on this late summer morning. Bacon, french toast, pancakes, eggs, muffins and sausages (all for Mr. Dursley and Dudley of course), were piled up on the kitchen table. Mrs. Dursley stood at the counter squeezing fresh oranges into glass cups. Harry was upstairs in his room (as usual) packing his trunk to go to Hogwarts. It was late August and the Weasleys were picking him up later that week to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Then Harry would spend the rest of the summer holidays with them. He loved the Weasleys. They were so nice to him. He had a decent place to sleep, had three, sometimes four, meals a day. They even took him to the Quidditch Finals.  
Harry's stomach growled viscously as the aroma of the bacon, french toast, and other breakfast goodies raced upstairs, but he ignored it because he knew he wouldn't get any of the delicious food. The Dursleys would gobble the food down without even noticing Harry was in the room. Suddenly, there was a rapping noise coming from under his floor. Mrs. Dursley was banging the broom on the ceiling downstairs to get Harry's attention to come to the breakfast table.  
"I'll be right down!", shouted Harry.  
He packed his last pair of socks into the trunk, shut the lid, pushed it to the corner of his room next to his carefully wrapped Firebolt 2000, and made his way downstairs.  
"It's about time! Your breakfast is getting soggy!" shouted Mrs. Dursley.  
Harry sat down in his usual place at the kitchen table and looked at his breakfast. "Old cereal, as usual", Harry thought to himself.  
Once Dudley ate all the marshmallow treats out of the cereal box, he wouldn't eat anymore and the leftovers went to Harry. Mr. Dursley and Dudley were passing sausages back and forth under Harry's nose, but Harry wouldn't dare take one. He knew better that if he did, Dudley would whine and complain all day that he was hungry, and then he would probably get Harry's dinner portion. Harry's small dinner portion. Harry did manage to steal a little peice of bread, which he would give to his snowy owl Hedwig. Harry couldn't take another bite of his stale cereal and asked to be excused.  
"Go on. Get out of my face", said Uncle Vernon from behind his newspaper.  
Harry jumped up, put his bowl in the sink and began to run upstairs when-  
"And later, the family and I are going down to the beach. You are to stay here and clean up the house", added Mr. Dursley.  
Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to his room. He took the tiny morsel of bread and slipped it through Hedwigs cage.  
"Eat well today. I want you to send a letter to Ron for me."  
Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, took out a piece of paper and quill to write.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I hope your summer is going along well. I just wanted to  
know when you are picking me up to go to Diagon Alley  
this week. The sooner, the better! Send Hedwig back with a reply. Thanks!  
Harry  
PS- Have you heard from Hermione lately?  
  
Harry tied the letter around Hedwigs leg and then let her out the small window. He watched her fly up into the sky until she was no longer in sight. Harry then looked at his bottle of ink for his quill and noticed he was running low. His paper supply was low too.  
The Dursleys never gave him anything in his room. Not even a pen and paper. Harry stared out his window at the sky thinking about Ron and his other friends from Hogwarts. Hermione said something about spending her summer holidays in New York. That should be interesting. Harry wondered if he would run into Hermione when he went school shopping in Diagon Alley. This is where all the wizards did their shopping, mainly for school supplies.   
The Dursleys never wanted anything to do with the magic world. Mrs. Dursleys sister, Lily, was accepted into Hogwarts, and there she became a witch. Mrs. Dursley, of course, thought this was absurd. She ignored her sister. Actually, she pretended she never even had a sister. When Lily got married to another wizard, James Potter, and Mrs. Dursley married Vernon, they never spoke anymore. Then, one tragic day, only a year after little Harry Potter was born; Lily and her husband were killed by the darkest wizard of them all. Lord Voldemort. Harry was forced to go live with the Dursleys who hated every ounce of him, just because he was from wizard blood. Harry never got anything he wanted, or needed for that matter. Dudley, his cousin, was a spoiled, overweight brat that got anything he wanted just because he wasn't a wizard. The Dursley family was anything but abnormal. They did their best to fit in, and if something was out of place, or weird, they would hate it. Harry used to have fun during the summer because the Dursleys didnt know Harry was not permitted to use magic out of school. So Harry would have a go with Dudley. He'd wave his wand around and chant some fake spells just to see Dudley squeal like a pig. But Mr. Dursley found a letter in Harrys room that stated "magic was strictly forbidden over the summer". Therefor, Harrys only means of fun during the summer holidays were spoiled. Of course, to Harry, this was unfair, but he lived with it and waited until he could rejoin his friends at Hogwarts, the best wizarding school in the world. Harry loved Hogwarts and couldn't wait till the next, and last, school year started.  
Harry sat down on the edge of his bed and though Hedwig wouldn't be back for hours, he anxiously awaited her return. He sighed and looked for something to pass with time with. Of course there was nothing to do in his room, so he just layed down on his bed and waited to hear Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernons screaming voice calling him downstairs to clean the house. Harry actually looked forward to cleaning the house when the Dursleys were not around. This gave Harry the freedom to do whatever he wanted without the Dursleys yelling at him. He could eat all the food in the fridgerator ("If you're a wizard, zap up your own food!"). He could go play Dudleys video games ("Mom! He broke it!"), and he could even go swimming in the backyard pool ("Go swim in the bathtub!").   
Harry straightened up the house (without using any magic) and then he made himself a sandwich. He decided to take it outside and sit by the pool under the bright summer sun. He gobbeled down his sandwich and took a sip of his ice cold lemonade and rested back on a lounge chair.   
"This is the life", he thought right before he heard a loud splashing sound. He sat up abruptly and looked to where the noise was comming from. In the pool, he saw Hedwig. She was using her wings as flippers, trying furiously to get out of the water. Harry jumped in, lifted her up and carried her to the side of the pool.   
"Got tired on your long flight?", Harry asked. "I don't blame you, its a scorcher today." Hedwig just shook off all the water and stuck out her leg which held a soggy note. Harry opened it and read:  
  
Harry,  
I recieved your letter all right. I just wanted you to know that we are picking you up tomorrow at 1pm. Be ready with your trunk waiting outside. My dad is actually taking a normal car that he bought in a muggle antique shop in Hogsmede. See you then.  
Ron  
PS- Yes, I've heard from Hermione. She sent me a postcard from New York. I just got it today! Also! Can you tell Hagrid to meet us in Diagon Alley as well? He said he can get us a discount on the new books we have to buy for our 7th year! Thanks!  
  
After Harry read the note, he folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He then got a towel and dried himself up after his short jump in the pool. Then he looked at Hedwig who was pecking at another soggy peice of paper. When he went to pick it up, Hedwig nipped at him.  
"Hey! Hey! Whats wrong?" Harry asked half expecting an owl to answer back. Hedwig waddled away still dripping with water. "Must be the heat", Harry continued to himself.   
He picked up the wet paper and saw a picture; a still picture, of the statue of liberty. He turned it around and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
How are you doing? How is England holding up? New York is great! I met alot of muggles who were really nice. I actually also met a few wizards and witches! They all have funny accents though! I'm going to meet you and Ron this Friday in Diagon Alley. Meet me outside of Gringotts. See you soon!  
Love always,  
Hermione  
  
Harry put the postcard in his back pocket next to Rons letter. He drank down the rest of his lemonade and told Hedwig to go inside. She obeyed and flew in Harrys room through the window. Harry prefered taking the door to get inside. He went up to his room, lyed down on his bed and dozed off. He only slept for a short while because after only 10 minutes, he shot up in bed and his scar was burning intensly. He had account like this before. He'd normally be in the same room, or even have a dream about a dark wizard, and then have his scar burn. But only now, he couldnt remember the dream he had while he was napping. Did he even have a dream? Everything was normal. His Hogwarts chest was in place next to his broomstick. Hedwigs birdcage sat next to the window and she was perched on top. A tiny box containing letters and notes were on his dressed next to another box filled with "Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans" and "Chocolate Frogs". The only thing that seemed to be out of place was his quill (which he discover the next day underneath his bed).  
Harrys scar still hurt, so the least he could do was to get a cold drink. He went down to the kitchen and sat in silence at the table while drinking down a cold glass of iced tea. The pain on his forehead decreased greatly. Harry supposed that he in fact had a dream about a dark wizard. Nothing big though. This happened to him in the past. He figured if it was important, he would remember it. It made him frusterated though, and in attempts to remember if he had a dream about a dark wizard or not, he did remember that he had to tell Hagrid to meet him and the others in Diagon Alley. He finished off his iced tea, and once all the pain in his scar was gone, he ran upstairs to write to Hagrid.  
As soon as he got to his room, he searched it for his quill (of course he didn't find it yet). He thought he packed it away in his Hogwarts chest, so after 20 minutes of unloading it and then loading it back up went by, he decided to just pluck a feather from Hedwig.  
"This won't hurt a bit! I promise!", said Harry as he quickly grabbed a tail feather. Hedwig didn't even flinch. Harry supposed she didn't even realize he took a feather from her. He grabbed a peice of parchment and began to write:  
  
Dear Hagrid,  
Hello! How is your summer? Mine is okay! The only thing worse then putting with with Voldemort is-  
  
But he never finished his sentence. His body dropped to the floor and his scar was blinding him with pain. The moment he wrote the word Voldemort, everything inside him burst like a full balloon. It was too hard for him to concentrate. He ripped up the parchment in hopes to cure his pain and threw it out the window. Hedwig, thinking it was food, bolted after it and started pecking at it once it hit the ground.   
"Good Hedwig! Eat it to the last drop! Get rid of this nasty old pain for me, will you?" Harry cheered her on from his upstairs window. Had he gotten all the pain just from writing the word Voldemort? That never happen to him before. Then again, Voldemorts power has risen, and come to think of it, Harry could not remember ever writing the name Voldemort. He vowed he would never even think of putting that name on paper again if it caused him this much pain. Maybe Harrys scar was just acting up. Afterall, it started hurting before when Harry was sleeping, and now it hurt from just writing a name? Maybe a dark wizard was nearby. Harry looked out his window to see if anyone was there. In fact, someone was there. A little boy playing down by the Dursley pool. He was admiring Hedwig, who was still pecking at the paper. Harry shouted at the little boy, and he ran away. Hedwig got scared and flew back upstairs to Harry in all the excitment. She nibbled lovingly on his finger and then curled up in her cage and went to sleep. Harry watched as the boy ran down the street and out of site. Who was that boy? Was he the cause of Harrys pain? The boy wasn't around before. Or was he?  
Harry didn't want to think anymore. He just crawled into his bed, shut his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber. 


	2. The Burrow

The Burrow  
  
"Harry! Wake up right this instant! HARRY!", screamed Aunt Petunias voice. She was standing over his bed looking a mess. "Harry! Now!"  
Harry slowly opened his eyes to see her. He almost screamed at the sight of her. Her hair was a mess, and she was holding a spatula, which Harry at first thought was a weapon. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eyes, and then looked at his clock. 1:17pm. He layed back down in bed and shut his eyes. Almost a moment later, he shot out of bed again. 1:17?! He was late for the Weasleys!  
"Harry! There is an old rusty car outside of our house! Get your things, get in it and go before any of the neighbors see that retched thing outside of my beautiful house! GO!", she yelled.  
Harry got out of his bed, and began to push his things towards his door, but it was too late. Fred and George Weasley had already popped themselves into the house, but not into Harrys room. They popped themselves into Dursleys room. Aunt Petunia and Harry knew this because Dudley started screaming "Mommy! Get them out! OUT!". Last time the Weasley twins encountered Dudley, they gave him a candy which had blown up his toungue. Aunt Petunia ran down to Dudleys room and yelled at Fred and George to help Harry get his things and get out of the house. They did this extraordinarly fast because they were afraid to see Aunt Petunias horrid looks when she screamed (plus the fact she was waving a spatula at them) Harry and the twins got all of his belongings (which weren't that many) and they were out of the house and on the road.  
"How can you live with them?", asked Fred as they drove away from the Dursley house.  
"It's not easy", replied Harry as he watched the house sink into the horizon. "I just basically lock myself up in my room and they leave me alone...Wheres Ron?" Harry asked after noticing he was missing.  
"That lazy old sac didn't want to come with us. It looked like he had something better to do once he got back from shopping with Fred. ", replied George, "Dad was being lazy too, he sent us to come get you. Luckily I passed my wizards driving test."  
The twins had recently just graduated from Hogwarts and now they were on their own.   
"Why didn't you get your license, Fred?", asked Harry.  
"Oh. I hadn't had the time. I've been too busy with the joke shop you know."  
"Joke shop?" asked Harry sounding surprised.  
"My God! Ron really has been lazy this summer hasn't he? He didn't tell you about my joke shop?" Fred said.  
"Our joke shop!", snapped George.  
"Yes, yes. Our joke shop! Well, since we graduated from Hogwarts, we been doing odd jobs around town, like selling food at the Quidditch games, repairing old broom sticks and finally, we've saved up enough money to buy that old joke shop that's been for sale in Hogsmede. We are re-doing it of course. We've knocked down a few walls, and added more to it. That's where Fred has been all summer, while I saved up more money to put into constructing all the gags. Our grand opening is right before Halloween. You're gonna be out first customer, right Harry?"  
"Yea! Sure! I'd love to buy some gags to play on Malfoy this year. I want to get him real good to make him look like a fool in front of his Slytherin friends. After all, this is my last year at Hogwarts."  
Malfoy was in Harry grade, but in the house of Slytherin. Ever since Harrys 1st year at Hogwarts, him and Malfoy had been sworn enemies. They've gotton into so many fights...too many to count. Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted nothing more than to get him expelled. There was enough reason to expell him. His father works...worked for Voldemort, but Dumbledore insists that everyone has to be givin a fair education at Hogwarts. Luckily, it was Harry's last year at Hogwarts and he would never have to put up with Malfoy again after his graduation.  
Harry enjoyed the fact that it was his last year at school. No more homework or studying. No more Snape (a professor Harryed hated greatly) and most of all, no more Malfoy. But at the same time, Harry hated the fact that he was leaving Hofwarts. This meant he would not have anymore adventures at night in the ancient school halls. He wouldnt see Cho anymore (his secret crush). He wouldn't have Dumbledores guidence and he wouldn't have three delicious meals a day in the Great Hall. Once Harry graduated, he planned to buy a place of his own, or split a place between him and Rom. True he was a biy young. Sixteen turning seventeen, but he did not want to live with the Dursleys anymore. Plus, he had enough money in Gringotts to keep him happy for life.  
"Well. We're here", said George as he pulled up the Weasleys driveway.  
Harry looked at the house. Same as usual. A cozy little cottage with Muggle trinkets all around. There was a garden at the side of the house, how with a big fence around it saying "NO KNOMES". The windows had pretty little curtains covering them that Mrs. Weasley made herself, and on the door was a little sign saying "Welcome Harry" which Harry persumed was made by Ginny, Rons little sister, who had a big crush on Harry. Harry began to unload his belongings out of the car. George was helping him, but Fred was preoccupied with something...someone else.   
"It's our new neighbor.", said George, "Her name is Christiana. She went to Beauxbuttons and just moved here with her family. Fred has got some eye for her if you ask me. Come and meet her! She's really nice."  
George walked over to where Fred and Christiana were standing. Harry followed reluctantly. He was always hesitant to meet new people. He guessed this was because he grew up his whole entire life not meeting one single person, since the Dursleys kept him locked in a cuboard his whole childhood.   
"Christiana, meet Harry. Harry; Christiana.", said Fred.  
They both exchanged smiles and right after, Harry looked at his feet. Christianas eyes glanced to his forehead and she squinted when she thought she saw a scar.  
"Pardon moi for azking, but iz that ze scar of ze Dark Lord?", asked Christiana in her little French accent.   
Harry looked up and realized that she was speaking to him.  
"Oh umm. Yea.", he replied as he pushed hair to cover his forhead.  
"You mean you are ze great 'arry Potter?   
"Great Harry Potter?", he thought to himself. "I'm Harry Potter, yes.", he said outloud.   
"Wow", said Christiana with awe.  
"Hey! I have an idea", interupted Fred with a tint of jealousy, "Why don't we go inside your house, and I can help you unpack the rest of your luggage?"  
"But Fred, all the luggage is already-"  
But Harry couldn't hear the rest of her sentence because Fred had already lead her to walk inside. It was obvious Fred liked her greatly. She had long curly brown hair, and beautiful green eyes. Fred could have sworn she was part Veela, but Harry and George weren't attracted to her in the least. Harry had his mind set on another girl; Cho.  
Harry picked up the rest of his things with the help of George and went inside the Weasley house. There, Ron was sitting in front of an old 1950's televison set. Mr. Weasley collected Muggle items. He had hair dryers, electric plugs, a car, and now, a new TV set. Ron was amazed by this because he never seen anything like it. Of course he's seen photos move and talk, but never created by a Muggle.   
"Harry! Come get a look at this!", Ron said. "It's a telekvisi set or something! Its incredible!"  
"Television", Harry said looking at Ron like he was crazy.  
"Yes yes! Teleee-vy-sion." He prounounced. "Well! Lets go put your luggage in my room. Crookshanks is in there. I'm watching her while Hermione is in New York. Its a shame Scabbers still isnt a rat, because now she chases me around!" Ron was telling Harry as he climbed the stairs to his room. Harry had his luggage in hand and was following the talkative Ron.   
Ron entered his room first, and sitting on his bed was his younger sister Ginny, with a purring Crookshanks on her lap.   
"Harry!", shouted Ginny. "I havn't seen you since June! How have you been?"  
Ginny grew up alot since Harry last saw her. She was two years younger then Harry. She had bright red hair, just like the rest of the family. She matured from a little girl into a nice young lady, and this caught Harry's eye. Ginny had always had a crush on Harry, but he never noticed her in that way. Yet now, Harry was looking at Ginny as though she had a new identity; an identity he liked.   
"Hey Ginny. You look great! You changed alot since last school year. You looking foward to Hogwarts this year?", Harry asked.  
"Yea! I can't-"  
"Alright Ginny! Go on, Mums calling you!", Ron interupted.  
"Ron, I didn't hear your mother call", Harry stated calmly, not moving an eye from Ginny.   
"I better go anyway", Ginny said when she realized Harry was flirting. She was normally an outgoing girl, but when it came to guys, she shyed away. She gently pushed Crookshanks off her lap and headed downstairs.  
"Wow. Shes changed alot.", Harry said in awe.  
"Yes yes, well look what I got!"  
Ron reached under his bed and pulled out a tiny box. He rested it on the edge of his bed and opened it slowly. He drew out an old wand.  
"I found it. Isn't it cool? I'm afraid to use it though. Knowing me, I'll say a spell and mess up. I'm waiting for Hermione to use it because I know she wont mess up. But of course I know what she'll say. You can't use that wand! It's not yours and you dont know if its evil or not! I mean, it's just a wand, right? Maybe I'll do a cleansing spell to make it mine. I could use a new wand. Mine is ages!"  
Since Ron had a big family (him being the 5th child) he never got anything new. His family was short on money and Ron always received hand-me-downs from his eldest brothers. His wand went through all of the old Weasley boys, and now was beaten down and barely worked. All the unicorn hair was hanging out and the wood was splintered. What he wouldn't give to use this new wand.  
"Where'd you find it?" asked Harry.   
"I found it in a wizard town this morning when I went with Fred, Christiana, and her little brother. I didn't tell Fred I found it. Thats why I stayed home when he went to pick you up. I wanted to try and use it, but I chickened out and decided to wait. Here! Wanna see?" Ron handed the wand to Harry who held it carefully to make sure he didn't make a wrong move with it.  
All of a sudden, the wand started shaking furiously. Harry held on as tight as he could. His arm was twirling around in circles, jerking in every direction. Then, the wand fell to the ground, along with Harry. He half sat up in silence and stared at the wand. Ron too, was staring in awe. They both were in shock as the wand shot out a jet of green light. Harry jumped up and ran to where Ron was standing. They both watched the green light circle around them and fill the room. Then a humming noise followed it. The noise was quiet at first, then progressivly got louder until "CRASH! The window had shattered into a million peices and the green light escaped into the world. The moment it hit the outside air, it dispersed and died away. Then, there was silence. The wand layed dead on the ground. Ron and Harry stood staring at it followed by a few moments of silence until-  
"Awsome!", shouted Ron. "It must be some sort of stunt wand! How did you do it? I wanna see again! Maybe this time you can make the color blue instead of green! Blue is such a better color."   
Harry still stood in silence. He was in shock and awe still. He didn't half expect the wand to do that. He just wanted to hold it. But what he, nor Ron knew, was that wand held more power then neither of them knew. 


	3. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley  
  
"Ron! Harry! Come outside for a barbeque!", yelled Mrs. Weasley from downstairs.  
Harry and Ron met Mrs. Weasley down the stairs with their stomachs growling of hunger.  
"Your father is trying to use that darn muggle barbeque machiene! He's not getting very far. One of the hotdogs shot up in flames! I never seen such a high flame shot out of something muggle made before! Harry...how do you do it..." she continued shaking her head.  
Harry laughed.  
"It's easy! Well, it's easy for me because I lived with muggles my whole life, but thats besides the point. Does he need help out there?", Harry asked after noticing the edge of Mr. Weasleys "Kiss The Chef" apron caught on fire.  
"Oh no honey! You just go on outside and sit down. It's time for you to relax. Mr. Weasley will eventually give up on that barbeque machiene and he'll cook like a normal wizard."  
The three of them laughed and made their way outside to the picnic table.  
The backyard was filled with the sound of music playing, and the hisses of Crookshanks chasing the unwanted Knomes out of the garden. Mr. Weasley had just given up on the grill and finished the food with a wave of his wand. Ginny and her mother set the table and soon filled it with delights such as hotdogs, hamburgers, macaroni salads, buttery corn on the cobs and desserts like crunchy Vanilla wafers, chewey brownies, and Reeces Peices Peanutbutter Cake (Harrys favorite).   
"Dig in boys! We are leaving for Diagon Alley early tomorrow morning!" Mr. Weasley said.  
"You're going tomorrow? I'm going with Christiana and her little brother to the Alley tomorrow too! I guess I'll see you there!", Fred stated.   
"Why are you going?" asked Ron, "You don't need school supplies anymore. Getting anything interesting?"  
"I'm going to get a few things for the joke shop. We need to buy a few broom sticks to put spells on them so they blow up in mid-air!"  
"Fred! Thats horrible!" Mrs. Weasley squealed.  
"But they sell mum.", said George calmy.   
"Just eat." said Mrs. Weasley.  
Harry would of put his two cents into the conversation if he wasn't stuffing his stomach with as much food as he could get hold of. He was starving. He hadn't eaten since his sandwhich the day before.   
The rest of Harry's night flew by. After eating 3 meals, only at dinner time, Harry turned in his fork and knife and proceeded up to Ron's room where he would collapse on his sleepingbag. Ron too, followed Harry and collapsed onto his bed. Harry persumed Ron fell fast asleep because there was 10 minutes of silence followed by a loud snort. Harrys eyelids felt heavy and they did a slow dance until they were shut and Harry was fast asleep.   
"What do you mean he lost it! I told you not to trust him! He was supposed to deliver it to the alliby in Hogwarts! How can he of screwed up!"  
"I'm sorry master. I did not realize I could trust him. I will take it solely on my responsibility to recover it, or I will get rid of our servant!"  
"MY servant Wormtail! Don't ever think you are worthy enough to have a servant! Now get out of my sight!"  
"Yes master, your servant...your servant..."  
  
"Harry! Wake up!", said Ron standing over Harrys sleeping bag. "We are leaving soon. You gotta get up and get ready! C'mon!"  
Harry sat up, but his head was pounding to much to move. He had a horrible headache. He slightly remember that dream he had last night, but since he ate so much and fell into such a deep slumber, it was hard to remember it. All he could remember was someone lost something that was supposed to go to Hogwarts. He brushed it off and got ready to leave for Diagon Alley.   
Ron and Harry went downstairs into the living room where the whole Weasley family was waiting (with the exception of Fred). They were all gathered around the fire place which burned brightly.   
"You can go first Harry!", shouted Mr. Weasley.   
Harry took a little pouch from Mr. Weasleys hand and opened it. He dumped out a little bit of Floo Powder (which was a transportation device in the wizard world), and then said "Diagon Alley!" very loud, threw the powder into the fire and jumped through.   
He landed with a thud in a dark, cold alley way. He waited patiently for the others to come. Last time Harry attempted to use Floo Powder, he wound up in a place he knew he shouldn't of been. A place for Dark Wizards. He hoped that didn't happen again. He wouldn't want to cause any trouble at the start of his new school year. Then, a few moments later, thuds were occuring all over him. All of the Weasleys popped through and landed all around him in a clump. Ron stood up first, acting like nothing just happen and shouted "Lets go!"  
The Weasley family and Harry opened a door in the dark alley way which led them to the bright and cheery Diagon Alley. They passed all sorts of stores that they hav't seen since last school year. Flourish and Blotts Book Store, Eelops Owl Emporium, and at the end of Diagon Alley, stood the tall tower of Gringotts. On the Gringotts steps, sat Hermione with all her luggage in hand. Ginny ran up to her first holding Crookshanks.  
"OH! Crookshanks! I missed you so much! I'm so glad to see you! Did you behave yourself while staying with the Weasleys?" Hermione wailed.  
"Oh she was the perfect little kitty. I enjoyed her stay, but I don't think I should speak for Ron.", Ginny replied.  
Ron came up from behind Ginny and showed Hermione his arm which contained many scratches made by Crookshanks.  
"That's just her way of telling you that she loves you!"  
At that time, Harry came up from behind Ron to see Hermione.  
"Harry! How have you been!" Hermione squealed with excitment.  
"I've been fine! How was New York?"  
"Oh its was great! I met these really nice girls that showed me around the city. They are actually transferring into Hogwarts, so when they get there, I'm going to show them around. Other then that, New York was so much fun! We took tours, saw shows, and dined among muggles! I had so much fun! I wish you guys came!"  
"I'm glad I didn't come" said Ron sarcasticly, "I had such a fun time watching Crookshanks!" At that time, Crookshanks was hanging on the back of Ron, digging her claws deep into her skin. "Get her off!!!"  
"Crookshanks! Come and see mommy!".Crookshanks jumped off of Rons back and into Hermiones arms where she purred loudly. "Well! Where are we off to first?"  
"Actually", said Mr. Weasley, "Why don't you three kids do your shopping by yourselves this year. Mrs. Weasley and I are going to take Hermiones luggage back to the house, and George is going to catch up with Fred to shop for the joke shop. Ginny, you come with us. I'm sure your brother can pick you up the things you need for school."  
"But dad! I want to stay with them!" Ginny whined.  
"Mr. Weasley, she can stay with us. We'll watch after her." interupted Harry who obviously wanted Ginny around. Ron sighed and agreed.   
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave Ron enough Floo Powder to get everyone back to the Burrow, took Hermiones luggage and left.   
"I just have to run into my vault and take out some money! I'll be back in a flash!", said Harry.  
He ran into Gringotts and no later then 5 minutes, he was back out with a tiny sac in his hand filled with sickles and galleons.   
"Ready?" he asked.  
The four of them went in store after store buying all their supplies for school. Harry bought a new quill and ink that wrote in multi colours in Flourish and Blotts and Hermione bought a new bed for Crookshanks in the pet store. Ron and Ginny stuck directly to what they needed for school and didn't buy anything that was not absolutly required.  
After an hour of shopping, they decided to sit down and enjoy some ice cream at Florian Forescue's Ice Cream Parlor. While sitting at the table, Harry saw someone he recognized. Draco Malfoy. He was oddly standing next to Christiana, The Weasleys new neighbor. They were talking and from behind Christiana, Harry saw a little boy. He thought the boy looked oddly fimilar and tried to remember where he saw him. After a few moments of thinking to himself, he shouted aloud.  
"He was the boy near my pool!"  
"Huh? Who!", said Ron.  
"That boy over there by Christiana, your neighbor." said Harry.  
"Oh yea! Thats her little brother, but I don't know why they are standing near Malfoy. Maybe they are old friends or something. Where's Fred? Wasn't he supposed to be with Christiana?"  
"There he is." said Hermione after looking around. "He's standing on the corner away from Malfoy. I guess he doesn't want to be involved with him."  
Then, Christiana and her little brother left Malfoy and went back to Fred. Fred acted like nothing happen. Did Christiana and Malfoy no each other somehow? And why was Christiana's little brother in Harrys yard the other day. All this thinking made Harry's head hurt, so he just indulged in his ice cream and decided to ignore it.  
Once all their ice cream settled into their stomachs, the four of them decided it was time to leave. They made their way back to the dark alley, which now held a tiny fireplace, threw the Floo Powder into it, and jumped through. They landed in the Weasleys living room. Fred and George were already sitting there examining all the purchases they made for the joke shop. Harry couldn't help but ask why Christiana was around Malfoy. Neither could Ron or Hermione.  
"Fred? Why was Christiana talking to Malfoy today in Diagon Alley?" Ron asked quietly.  
"Oh...That's her cousin. Can you believe it? The one girl in our neighborhood that I ever liked, and she is cousins with that rat! I guess it's alright. I'll just stay away from him."  
"And that is her little brother who was with her today?" asked Harry.  
"Yes...why?" said Fred.  
"Just wondering."  
Harry sat awake that night wondering why that little boy was by her pool, and why his scar hurt when he was around. But why did his scar hurt when the little boy was not around? And what about that dream he had the night before. His scar hurt a little after that. Was this a warning of something or was it just another "one of those things". Was it the start of a fun school year, or a cursed one. 


	4. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4 -- Hogwarts Express   
  
The next morning Harry awoke to a loud sound next to his head on the floor. He sat up in his sleeping bag and saw Ron dragging his trunk across the floor.   
"Oh, good morning Harry, did I wake you up?" Ron asked innocently.   
"Well, yea...but that's ok, I have to get ready. When does the train leave?" Harry asked, looking around the room for a clock, remembering that the Weasley's didn't own such a muggle item.   
"Well, my mum said to bring our stuff down now, I think we're leaving in about an hour." Ron replied, and resumed to drag his trunk toward the door.   
Harry climbed out of his sleeping bag and folded it up. He put it with the rest of his belongings and gathered everything together. He picked up his trunk and carried it downstairs past Ron (Harry didn't own as much as Ron did, surprisingly).   
"Good morning Harry! Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she was taking Harry's things and placing them near the door.   
"Yes, thank you." Harry replied politely. He looked around the room and saw Ginny struggling to drag her trunk to the door. "Need some help, Ginny?" Harry asked   
"Sure, thanks," Ginny replied, blushing a little as Harry took the trunk.   
Normally, this would be a very nice and romantic gesture of Harry, but when he realized that he too could not lift the trunk, the gesture was mearley friendly.   
"Give it here, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, emerging from the bedroom.   
Mr.Weasley picked up the trunk with one hand, making Harry go flush, and placed it by the door.   
"Is that everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looking around the room.   
Harry saw Ron was still trying to get his trunk down the steps. When he succeeded he walked over to Harry.   
"Hey, I didn't see you offer to help me carry my trunk," Ron said playfully and shoved him.   
Harry rubbed his shoulder and blushed. Ginny started to go upstairs and turned halfway around, caught Harry's eye and smiled. She finished climbing the stairs.   
"Oh, wait!" Harry exclaimed. "I forgot my broomstick in Ron's room!" Harry bolted up the stairs to Ron's room and saw Ginny entering her room. Harry started to enter Ron's room when he turned around and walked down the hall towards Ginny's room. He knocked on the door lightly.   
"Ginny?" Harry called out. "Can I come in?" he asked politley.   
"WHAT DO YOU WA-" at that moment she opened the door, and saw Harry standing there. "OH! Harry?! I'm sorry I thought you were my brother." Ginny said slightly   
embarrassed.   
"Oh, it's ok." Harry replied.   
"What's up?" She asked curiously, catching Harry off guard. He hadn't had a reason to go to her room.   
"Have you...ummm, have you seen my broomstick?" He asked nervously.   
"Well, did you check Ron's room?" She asked, not noticing his nervousness.   
"Oh! Right...Ron's room." Harry mumbled "Why didn't I think of that?" Harry walked to Ron's room and when he got inside he shut the door behind him and leaned back against it.   
"Why didn't I think of that?!" Harry repeated aloud to himself. "I'm such an idiot!" He thought.   
Just then the knocking on the door caused Harry's back to vibrate. He jumped up and opened the door.   
"Did you find your broomstick?" Ron asked. Harry looked to the corner of the room where he knew he had left it.   
"Yea," he replied. He walked over and picked it up.   
"Well, mom says we're leaving soon. Get Ginny for me, would 'ya?" Ron teased   
and went downstairs.   
Harry took his broomstick and knocked on Ginny's door. She immediatly opened   
it.   
"Mrs. Weasley says we are leaving soon, so we should go downstairs." Harry   
told her.   
Ginny nodded and looked to his hand.   
"I see you found what you were looking for."   
Harry looked confused until Ginny pointed to the object in his hand.   
"Oh! My Broomstick, right..." Harry trailed off.   
The Weasleys and Harry loaded themselves into the muggle made car for the trip to Hogwarts Express. Ron had purposly sat in the middle of his sister and Harry, noticing how strangely they acted when they were near each other.   
"Are you excited?" Mrs. Weasley asked the backseat full of Hogwarts students. They all nodded in agreement.   
"Why so quiet?" Mr. Weasley questioned them.   
Harry knew why he wasn't speaking. He was afraid of looking like a complete idiot in front of Ginny, like before. He assumed Ginny wasn't speaking because she had witnessed his foul up. Ron probably wasn't speaking because he suspected Harry of returning Ginny's long lasting crush.   
"The train ride ought to be interesting", Harry thought.   
Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in silence for the ride to Hogwarts Express. Once in a while they would giggle at Mr.Weasley's driving. They were lucky that they were still alive by the time they arrived. Mr. Weasley had driven in the middle of the two lanes for half the ride, and even drove on the wrong side of the road until Harry started screaming from the back seat (Harry couldn't blame them though, the wizarding family didn't know any better).   
  
"Have ze vonderfuul trip Draco" Christiana told her cousin at Platform 9 and 3/4's, and gave him a hug goodbye.   
"I will," Draco Malfoy replied, "Take care, and make sure to come and visit me when I win the Quidditch Finals."   
"Zat would bee fun," Christiana said.   
"And you take care too," Draco turned to his little cousin behind Christiana. "Make sure to watch over your sister," He told the little boy, messing up his hair playfully.   
"Okie," the little boy agreed trying to pry Draco's hand from his head.   
"Look at zat!" Christiana exclaimed, "It's ze Potter boy, Harry Potter! I met him at ze Weasley's house ze other day. Let's go say 'allo" Christiana turned away from Draco Malfoy and began walking over to Harry.   
Draco stayed still not moving from his spot.   
"'Allo Harry Potter!" Christiana exclaimed.   
Harry turned around to see Christiana and her brother.   
"Oh! Hello!" It's nice to see you again," Harry replied nicely, " What are you doing here?" He asked.   
"I've come to ze me couzin too ze tren." She said turning to her sidde, expecting to see Draco next to her, she turned around quickly to see he was still where she had been before, giving them a cruel stare.   
"My couzin seems to be a little upzet," she said trying to make up for Draco's rude behavior.   
"It's ok, " Harry replied, " We just don't get along very well."   
  
Ginny watched them talk from the huddle her parents had created around her and her brother. They were telling them that they would write to them all the time, they should study hard for all their subjects, and they should stay out of trouble this year. Ginny was growing a little jealous as Christiana put her hand on Harry's shoulder. She pushed her way past her family and made her way over to Harry and Christiana.   
Ginny slipped her arm through Harry's and linked them together. Harry was a little surprised, but not at all mad.   
"Hi, I'm Ginny," she told Christiana, interrupting her in mid-speech.   
'Allo, I'm Christiana, I think we've met. You're Fred'z liittle zister   
right?" Christiana asked.   
"I'm Fred's sister, yes." Ginny replied, getting annoyed at being called   
'little'.   
"HARRY, GINNY let's go!" Ron called out to them.   
"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Christiana" Harry said shaking her hand   
and turning away.   
"Goodbye!" She called after them "Have ze good trip!"   
One by one Harry, Ginny, and Ron took their bags from Mr. And Mrs. Weasley   
and carefully ran through the pole seperating platform 9 3/4's from the muggle   
world. They boarded the train and looked for Hemione.   
  
"Get lost!" Ron yelled to his sister.   
"What?!" Ginny exclaimed   
"Get lost...please." Ron replied.   
"You don't have to leave, Ginny" Harry butted in, as he stopped walking.   
"It's ok. I know where I'm not wanted" Ginny told him, staring at Ron as   
she said it.   
"I want you" Harry said.   
This caused Ron and Ginny to stare at Harry funnily. Harry realized what he had just said, and tried to cover it up, but it was too late.   
"I mean! Ummmm...You're not not wanted, because you are wanted!" Harry   
trailed off   
"Oh, brother." Ron stated.   
"I think I see Ambrosa", Ginny said. "I'd better go, see you later Harry,"   
she smiled and quickly walked away.   
"Real smooth," Ron said to Harry.   
Harry smacked himself in the head with   
his hand.   
"Harry! Ron! There you two are! I saved us a compartment, let's go!" Hermione   
called out to them.   
They followed her into the compartment and saw two girls sitting inside.One girl had blonde hair that framed her face delicatley and blue eyes that captured the sky's beauty. Harry thought she was pretty, but thought the other girl possessed an enchanting beauty that caused him to go speechless. This other girl that Harry laid eyes on had blonde hair also, but it was lighter, and she posessed a more smooth sun tanned face with gorgeous brown eyes behind the strands of hair that fell across her face as she was writing in a little purple book.   
"Hi, I'm Joanna Schreck, " the blue eyed girl stood up and offered her hand   
to Ron who took it quickly. Harry still had his eyes fixed on the sitting girl with the beautiful brown eyes.  
"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley," Ron told her excitedly   
Harry was still looking at the blonde angel sitting before him.   
"And what about you?" Joanna said, noticing Harrys lack of interest.   
Ron shoved Harry in the ribs.   
"The pretty girl, named Joanna, just asked you for your name!", Ron mumbled under his breath.  
Harry, still dazed by the girl, managed to say, "Harry Potter"   
"Harry POTTER?!" the girl repeated, "You mean, you're HARRY POTTER?"   
Harry managed to bring himself back to reality and said, "Yes, Harry Potter"  
"Laura, did you hear that?! This is HARRY POTTER! POTTER!" she shouted in excitement.   
The sitting girl with brown eyes stopped whatever she was writing and looked up at the sound of her name. She was surprised to see two boys in the compartment with her. One with blazing red hairand freckles and one whom she thought was the most handsome boy she had ever laid eyes on.   
"Hi," Harry stumbled over to her. "Your name is Laura?" He tried to think of what Joanna had called her.   
"Yes, Laura White" she replied. "And you are Harry Potter?" she asked.   
"Yea," he said blushing with a smile.   
Joanna leaned over the two and began searching Harry's face.   
"Where's the scar!? Lemme see!" She asked nosily with a whine.   
"Sorry about my friend," Laura said apoligizing for Joannas rude   
behavior.   
"It's ok," Harry replied. He pulled back his hair and showed off the scar. He   
hoped that this would impress Laura.   
"COOL!" Joanna exclaimed.   
"I think this one's empty" They heard someone call from outside.   
They all looked toward the door as it slowly opened to reveal Crabbe and   
Goyle (two Slytherin students).   
"Well lookie what we got here," Crabbe said.   
"It looks like Potter's having a party," said Goyle.   
"Hey, Draco!" Goyle yelled down the hall. "Potter's in here, and there's some   
new girls in here too!"   
Draco Malfoy appeared in the doorway. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to get   
out of his way.   
"We meet again," Draco Malfoy said to Harry.   
"Unfortunatly," Harry said standing up and walking in front of him.   
"Well, well, well," Draco stated, "Looks like you finally got yourself a   
little gang," he said as he looked past Harry at the new commers. "and that one's kinda cute," he said while motioning towards Joanna.  
"I don't think you're her type," Ron shot at him from behind Harry.   
"How would you know?" Draco shot back, getting annoyed.   
"I don't think pretty girls go for losers." Harry said advancing on Draco.   
"Don't be so sure about that" Joanna inturrupted, obviously flirting with   
Draco.   
"Trust me," Ron said, " You don't want him. He's no good." showing more   
courage then he ever felt.   
"Come on guys. I know where we're not wanted," Draco said. The three of them turned and walked out. Draco turned around right before he left and said to Joanna "I'll be seeing you around."   
"What a creep!" Hermione yelled.   
"He dosen't seem too friendly," Laura stated the obvious.   
"I thought he was pretty cute," Joanna said innocently.   
Ron sighed as his attempts of ever getting a girl to like him failed.   
  
"So...Laura...You two are from New York City?" Harry asked shyly as he took a seat next to her.   
"Yep," Laura replied with her pen still writing in the little purple book.  
"What are you writing in there?" Harry asked her.  
"Oh! Poetry. I write alot of things, like all my feelings and stuff down in poetry." She replied sweetly.  
"I love poetry! I write some myself!" Harry lied in attempts to impress her.  
"Really? Maybe you can show my sometime!" Laura said with delight.   
"So! Do you live with muggles?" Ron asked trying to change the subject.   
"Nope," Joanna answered in her loud New York accent "But we live among muggles.   
"Then do you know what a televiki set is?" Ron asked trying to sound smart.   
"A television set," Harry corrected him with his eyes still focused on Laura.   
"Yea!" Joanna replied, "We've got one of those."   
"Really?! We just got one too," Ron said showing off, "I almost know how to   
work it and everyth-"   
Just then the door opened to reveal Ginny. She saw Hermione flipping through some books, and saw a girl talking to her brother. She thought this was odd because no girls ever talked to him, unless they were making fun of him. Then she saw Harry and Laura indulged in a conversation. This made her extremly jealous.   
"Hey Harry!" Ginny said. "Do you want to come up to the front train car with me? They are selling Chocolate Frogs for half price!"  
"Oh no! I'm busy right now, sorry Ginny. But if you're going up there, wanna get me a frog?" Harry replied looking up from the little purple book that Laura let him read.  
"Oh...alright" Ginny said with disapointment as she turned and walked away.  
The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was fun for the students. Ron and Joanna were telling jokes and showing each other how much they knew about Muggle items. Hermione was sticking her nose in books, studying for the new school year, as usual. And Harry and Laura were flirting over poetry and Chocolate Frogs.   
  



	5. The First Day

The First Day  
  
The Hogwarts train rolled up to the school and all the students excitedly deparated it with their luggage at hand. Ron, Hermione and their new friend, Joanna were walking in a tiny group while Harry and Laura strayed behind enjoying the conversation they were holding Just a few steps behind Harry, Ginny was walking trying to eavesdrop into their conversation.  
"Ginny? What's wrong?", called Ambrosia, Ginny friend who noticed her strange behavior.  
"Huh?", said Ginny torn away from her concentration on hearing what Harry and Laura were talking about. "Oh! I'm fine, fine", she said with an akward smile.  
"No...I know something is wrong. Just tell me. Please?"  
Ginny pulled Ambrosia aside and began to whisper in a low toned voice.  
"Well, remember on the train ride here, I told you Harry started to flirt with me? Well, now he met a new girl and I think he likes her" she said in a dissapointing tone.  
"Oh hun! Don't worry about it!", replied Ambrosia. "There's still always Neville! He has a crush on you! Why don't you go for him?"  
"NEVILLE?!", Ginny replied with shock. "Are you serious? You know I've had a crush on Harry ever since I laid eyes on him! I'm not giving up now! I'll somehow her that girl away from him...just how is the question..."  
  
"First years an new commers, follow me!" shouted Professor McGonagall.  
"I guess that means me!" Laura said nervously to Harry once they finally caught up with Ron, Hermione and Joanna. "Ready Joanna?"  
"Yea! I can't wait!" she replied in a loud voice.  
"What do we have to do to get sorted?" Laura asked generally.  
"Well," Ron began, "There are four houses, as you know. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. For each house, there is a dragon. You fight each dragon and whenever you cant slay another, you get put in a house depending on which dragon you get up to. The Norwegin Ridegback is the last dragon to be put into Gryffindor. Thats what I got into." he finished proudly.  
Harry chuckled a little at Lauras shocked facial expression. Joanna's mouth was open, but no voice was coming out (for once). Then Ron burst into laughter.  
"HAHA! I'm only joking!! he blurted outloud.  
"All you have to do is put on the Sorting Hat and it'll shout out which house you should be in"  
Joanna released a long breathe and Laura's shocked expression went to one of relief.  
"Oh thank God! I thought you were serious!" Laura said while playfully smacking Ron in the arm.  
"Do you really think you'd have to slay a dragon?" said Hermione with a slight giggle.  
"Well, things are so different in New York so you never know." Laura said.  
  
"This way" said Professor McGonagall as she lef Joanna and Laura by the shoulder into a room full of First Years. Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall.  
"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts. You will soon be sorted into houses. The houses are as follows. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. This is a very old tradition that goes back many centuries and I ask that you give it respect as if it were your own tradition. You will enter the Great Hall and sit near the Head Table. There, you will be asked for silence as the Sorting Ceremony takes place. Once sorted, please make your way to your house table and wait for the others to finish. Enjoy your stay at Hogwarts"   
Professor McGonagall said this like she rehearsed it year after year. All the First Years stood in the front tremblin with fear. Laura, Joanna and a few other transfer students stood together in a clump and waited until the doors leading to the Great Hall flung open.   
At last the doors did open to reveal a hall full of students and teachers. The moment Laura walked in, she looked up. The ceiling had a spell cast upon it to make it look like the nights sky. If it was cloudy out, the ceiling would have clouds, and if it was sunny, the ceiling would show the bright cheery sun. It was night at that time. A beautiful crystal clear night. Laura starred at the ceiling gazing at the stars in amazment. She greatly adored star gazing, and could spend hours just watching them move westwards in the nights sky. Joanna on the other hand looked at the people. She was a more outgoing peron and loved to talk. She searched the students looking for cute boys and people that she would want to make friends with. She started searching the Slytherin table for Malfoys bright blonde hair. Luckily, she found him and eyed him while she made her way down to the Head Table. Laura wasn't such a outgoing person like Joanna. She kept more to herself and loved nature. She loved spending time watching animals and the sky. Instead of talking about her feelings, like Joanna, she wrote them down into beautiful poetry.   
The group of new students finally reached the Head table and there, Professor McGonagall wheeled out a stool with an old, beaten up hat on it. The hat twitched a few times and then burst out into song.   
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
You tops hats sleek and tal,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap then all.   
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart.  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafriad of toil.  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind.  
Oh perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're safe in hands (thought I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
Once the song was done and the hat was still, the students cheered. Then Professor McGonagall started calling out names.  
"Danial Albon!"  
Danial took the hat and put it on his head. Almost immediatly, the hat shouted out "Ravenclaw!", Then Danial made his way to the cheering Ravenclaw table. This went on for quiet sometime. Somewhere between Nicole Carade and Peter Ruane, Ron fell asleep. He woke up just in time to see Joanna being sorted.  
"Allyson Sanders", shouted Professor McGonagall.  
"SLYTHERIN!"   
"Jimmy Sevatas"  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"  
"Christopher Silveri"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat before little Chris even put it on.  
"Joanna Schrek"  
Ron, Hermione and Harry cheered her on and wished she got into Gryffindor. Joanna slowly made her way up to the stool, took the hat and put it on her head.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
Joanna squealed with delight and was so excited she got put into Gryffindor that she ran to the table with the Sorting Hat still on her head. Laughter from the students made her bring it back. She took it as a joke too, because she was laughing at her silly mistake.  
"We have awhile before we reach Laura! Her last name is at the end of the alphebet!"  
After another 10 minutes, Gryffindor gained another 6 people, and finally it was Lauras turn."Laura White"  
Laura approached the hat. She wanted so bad to be in Gryffindor with her friends but she had a fear that she wouldn't be put in that house. She slowly reached for the hat and put it on. The hat took a moment and finally spoke.  
"Hmm. Tough decision you are. I think you'll be best in Slytherin. You'd make a great witch there. But I see you want to be in Gryffindor with your friends. So then. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted.  
Harry cheered the loudest out of the whole table. He was so excited to see that Laura would join his house. Laura ran over to the table and hugged Joanna.  
"Im in Gryffindor! I'm in Gryffinor!" she said with excitment.  
"Congrats! Now we can be in the same house together!" said Harry as he gently touched her shoulder. Then the hall grew quiet and all the students looked to the Head Table where Albus Dumbledore was standing waving his hands for silence.  
"Welcome to yet another year at Hogwarts my fine students. Now if you would all kindly take your seats and we will begin the feast." he said loudly.  
All the students sat down and waited pateintly, and soon enough, food started appearing all over the table. There was so much of a selection. They had pizza rolls, sandwhich heros, spegetti and meatballs, and plenty of other meals. Ron and Harry filled their plates the most and Hermione was carefully dripping tomatoe sauce all over her spegetti. Laura and Joanna helped themselves to food to. Joanna had a pizza roll with peperoni, while Laura had grilled chicken fingers and barbeque sauce. The five of them ate until they couldnt fit one more bite, then they knew it was time to go to bed.  
"Follow us!" Harry told Laura and Joanna. "We got the password to enter our Common Room. It's shishcabob. Just say it to the fat lady in the portrait and she'll-"  
"Whoa whoa! Who you callin' fat?" Shouted the Fat Lady from her Portrait hole.  
"Oh my God it talks!", Laura said with a amazement.   
"Of course it talks! Don't pictures talk in New York?"  
"Oh no! They outlawed it because Muggles nad Wizards are mixed together in society. Not like yours where they are separate. If a Muggle saw a talking picture, I don't know what they'd think!" Joanna said.  
"Shishcabob!" Harry shouted at the Fat Lady.  
"I'm not letting you in! You called me fat before! Now you all can stand outside!" she yelled back.  
"Please let us in! Harry was only joking! Of course you're not fat! You're beautiful!" Hermione said in a flattering voice.   
"Only if he apologizes!" she wailed back.  
"Harry! Apologize!" Hermione ordered.  
"Alright! Sorry! Sorry! Now let us in!" Harry said quickly as he waited anxsiously to get inside his Common Room.  
"You don't mean it!" The Fat Lady Portrait said stubbornly.  
"I'm sorry", Harry began, "Now can you please let us in? There are people piling up out here."  
The portrait swung open to reveal a round room with big comfy arm chairs all over the place. There was a fire place towards the back of the room that was burning brightly and little tables around it for studying. The room was decorated in the Gryffindor colors, scarlet and gold, and there was a banner hanging up saying "Welcome Back To School!"  
Harry, Ron and Hermione ran in, not even looking around. They were used to it. They took their normal arm chairs right next to the fire place. Laura and Joanna, on the other hand, strolled in slowly, looking around at all the walls and admiring the decorations. Then Harry motioned at them to come take a seat and relax.  
"You like it here so far?" Harry whispered to Laura.  
"Oh yes! All the people I met so far are really nice. Especially Ron, Hermione and yourself!"  
Harry felt himself go flush. Meanwhile, Ginny was sitting two tables away from their arm chairs, listening jealously at what Laura was saying to Harry.   
"Well, I'm a bit tired now. Where is the dormatory? I think I should go to bed.", Laura said to Harry after they talked for about ten mintues.  
"It's right through that-"  
"I'll show her!" shouted Ginny as she stood up from her table. "Hi! I'm Ginny. What's your name?"  
"I'm Laura.", she said with a smile.  
"Well come this way."  
Ginny led Laura down the dark hallway, still devising a plan to get her away from Harry.   



	6. Ginny

Ginny   
  
(*note from author- sorry, I know theres grammar errors in this chapter, I hadn't had time to correct, but I'm sure u'll understand it anyways!*)  
  
  
Ginny and Laura walked away from the group of friends, up the banister to find Laura's room. Since Laura and Joanna were rooming together, Ginny struggled under the weight of Joanna's luggage as Laura managed her own.   
"Do you need any help?" Laura asked Ginny as she caught sight of Ginny losing her balance. "NO!" Ginny barked over the suitcases in Laura's direction, "I can handle this by myself..."Ginny trailed off. "And I can handle Harry by myself too," She mumbled under her breath.   
"What was that?" Laura asked innocently, unknowing of Ginny's recent hatred for her.   
"Oh, I was just wondering what Joanna packed in here, it must weigh like a hundred pounds!",Ginny covered up, staggering under the weight as she said so.   
"Yea, I'm pretty sure she packed everything she owns in there," Laura said as she checked the numbers on the doors, looking for her own.   
"Oh, don't go by the room numbers," Ginny said, noticing what Laura was doing, "Peeves changes them all the time." "Why am I telling her this?" Ginny thought. "I hate her!"   
"Thank you," Laura replied politely, "I don't know how I would have been able to fit in here if you all hadn't been so nice to me. You, your brother Ron, Hermione, and Harry-"   
At the sound of Harry's name Ginny noticed Laura go quiet. Laura felt herself blush.   
"Well, Harry's not that nice, you know," Ginny said trying to rid Laura's interest in Harry.   
"What do you mean?" Laura asked, stopping and turning to face Ginny. Ginny kept on walking and nearly pushed Laura over. Maybe it was because Ginny couldn't see over the suitcases. Maybe it was because she wanted to push Laura over.   
"I guess all the popularity has gone straight to his head," Ginny said trying to think of anything that might make someone in Harry's position mad. Ginny had a hard time doing so. She couldn't think of many things that made Harry upset. Harry was such a nice person, which is why she cared so much about him. "He had to have showed off something about himself by now, right?" Ginny hoped that had said something about it. The two continued down the hall in silence looking for Laura and Joanna's room.   
"He did show off his scar when Joanna asked him about him being THE Harry Potter. I guess he could have been a bit more humble or something like that. I can't picture him being mean though, Draco Malfoy on the other hand, now he was mean." Laura thought to herself.   
"Ok, this is it" Ginny said as they neared the opposite end of where the staircase was located.   
The doors had curved to line one side of the hallway, the other side was a railing, Laura peered over the end of the railing and looked down, she spotted her group of friends huddled near the same armchair that they had been at moments ago.   
"Joanna's not going to like this," Laura said, "she's afraid of heights."   
Ginny thought about this for a minute as she dropped the luggage and turned the doorknob.   
"What about you? Afraid of anything?" Ginny asked innocently.   
"Not really," Laura said as she passed Ginny and entered the room with her luggage, "but, spiders creep me out."   
When she didn't receive any sound of response, Laura turned around and saw that Ginny was no longer in the room. She walked over to the door and peeked outside, Ginny was nowhere in sight. Laura shrugged, knelt down and prepared to drag Joanna's luggage inside.   
  
"So, you're telling me that you were chess pieces?" Joanna asked as the group filled her in on there past experiences.   
"Yep," said Hermione. We sacrificed ourselves and Harry saved us all.   
"So, let me get this straight." Joanna said, perched on the arm of the chair Harry was seated in. She was very outgoing compared to the other students of Hogwarts who sat quietly and in a chair, "You came in contact with you-know-who like four times, no wait, five times because when you were a baby...well you know, you were there...and you like beat him and everything?" Joanna asked amazed.   
"Yea," Harry said bashfully, hoping he understood everything she said, because her New York accent was very heavy and she was talking quite fast. Ron was sitting, resting his hand under his chin, amazed at how beautiful Joanna was. Ron was girl-crazy and since he first laid eyes on the two girls from New York, he knew he'd spend as much time with them as possible.   
"Your gonna get stuck like that if you don't move soon," Hermione whispered in Ron's direction. Hermione pushed his arm out from under him and his head came crashing down on the arm of the chair.   
"OWW!" Ron howled.   
Joanna and Harry turned away from their conversation to stare awkwardly at Ron.   
"Hermione just...nevermind", Ron said knowing he would be embarrassed if he spoke anymore.   
Joanna and Harry started up their conversation again. Out of the corner of her eye, Joanna saw Ginny approaching.   
"Hi Ginny!" Joanna shouted across the room as she approached. Many students turned and shot a look of disapproval in her direction. "Oops, I forgot. You're all prim and proper here," Joanna said getting off the arm of the chair and standing up with perfect posture.   
"Hi", Ginny said as she approached the group. "Hi Harry," Ginny said, singling him out.  
"Where's Laura?" Harry asked looking right past Ginny.   
Ginny rolled her eyes.   
"She said something about being bored with your conversation." Ginny lied, "Maybe you should tell her about your encounters with you-know-who next time." Ginny said, hoping he would mention this around Laura and she would remember what Ginny said about Harry being full of himself.   
Harry was surprised at hearing that Laura wasn't interested in talking to them.   
"What room is she in?" Harry asked, "Maybe I should see if she's alright."   
"She's fine! She just wants to get away from you for a while," Ginny said, losing her temper. Harry was shocked at Ginny's mood and stood up.   
"Maybe, I'll go find my room." Harry walked up the stairs to find his room as well.   
"Wait up Harry! I'll go too!" Ginny called after him.   
"No, it's ok," Harry said. "I'll be back."   
"I'll go," Joanna said casually jogging up to Harry.   
Ginny stood near the chair with Hermione looking at her awkwardly and her brother staring after Joanna.   
"I'll go," Ginny mocked Joanna's upbeat attitude, "Could she be any more annoying?"   
"Hey!" Hermione said, "She's my friend! And she's being a lot nicer to Harry then you are." Hermione stood up, took her luggage and decided to find her room as well.   
"What's up with everyone?" Ginny asked. Ron shook his head at his sister and made his way up the stairs with his luggage as well. Ginny stood alone in the Gryffindor common room with none of her friends to talk to. She turned around and saw Neville approaching. She quickly turned and walked quickly in the opposite direction.   
"I'm not even sure what room I'm in," Joanna told Harry.   
"Do you really think Laura wants to get away from me?" Harry asked sharply still concerned with what Ginny had told him.   
"Huh?" Joanna asked as Harry suddenly changed the topic of conversation, "Oh, I don't think so, she just met you. Anyway, you two seemed friendly on the train."   
"Yea, I guess you're right," Harry replied remembering how they were by themselves talking on the train. Harry and Joanna made their way down the curved hall looking for Harry's room. When they had passed the grand staircase twice, they had assumed that they were lost.   
"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Joanna asked, stopping to stare at the rooms, hoping someone she recognized would come out. Just then, the door from behind them swung open and Hermione was standing there.   
"Lost?" she asked them.   
"Yea," Joanna replied, "Laura has all of my stuff, so I don't know where I'm going."   
"She's probably in that one over there," Hermione pointed across the railing to the other side of the hallway.   
"How do you know that?" Joanna asked, puzzled.   
"I thought that was my room," Hermione said, "but when I opened the door she was sleeping on the bed."   
"Oh, ok thanks," Joanna said and waved in their direction before jogging around the curve to the room Hermione had pointed to.   
"Laura?" Joanna whispered as she opened the door quietly, "You awake?" She crept in and shut the door behind her. She spotted her suitcases on the floor and walked over to begin unpacking. She managed to put everything in its place without waking Laura. Joanna was about to put Laura's away when there was a knock at the door. Joanna looked at the door and then looked over to Laura who was stirring. Joanna made her way over to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was.   
"Hi," Joanna said, seeing that it was Harry.   
"Hi, Is Laura awake?" He asked. Joanna looked over to the bed and saw Laura sitting up stretching. "Who is it?" She asked looking over to Joanna at the door.  
"Harry Potter," Joanna told her friend.   
Laura jumped off the bed when she heard his name and brushed her fingers through her hair. Harry had heard Laura ask who was at the door, followed by the thud of her jumping from the bed. He stared at the half-closed door until Joanna opened it to reveal Laura standing next to her.   
"Well," Joanna began "I want to check this place out," obviously wanting to leave Laura and Harry alone. When Harry went inside, Joanna shut the door behind them. She turned around to see Ginny standing behind her.   
"Ginny!" Joanna shouted, "You scared me, I didn't see you come over here." Ginny was standing with her hands behind her back, looking curiously at the door to her room.   
"Is this Laura and your room?" She asked curiously.   
"Yep, I was just leaving" Joanna replied, wondering why Ginny was acting so strangely.   
"Maybe I'll just go see how she's doing," Ginny said reaching out for the doorknob.   
"I don't think that's such a good idea," Joanna said, "She wanted some privacy."   
Ginny ignored Joanna and pushed past her into the room. Harry and Laura were sitting on the edge of the bed talking, when Ginny entered. Joanna entered behind her and shot a look to Laura as if to say "Sorry" When Ginny had seen that Harry was in the room as well, she was very surprised and turned around and walked away angrily.   
"Oops," Harry said.   
"What?" Laura asked.   
"Nothing, don't worry about it." Joanna said goodbye and walked out, this time leaving the door open.   
Joanna made her way out of the Gryffindor area to get to know Hogwarts better. She said hello to the 'fat lady' in the portrait, being careful not to mention her weight, remembering what had happened last time. Joanna made her way through the corridors to the great hall. She went through the open doors and saw many people still inside. Most were returning students, catching up on what they had done over the summer. As Joanna made her way to the Gryffindor table, she looked over to the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy was dead center, surrounded by the people who accompanied him in the train, along with many more.   
Among them was another good looking boy. Joanna didn't recognize him from the train. He seemed to be very popular, because everyone was listening intently to his conversation he was having with Draco. When Joanna reached the Gryffindor table, before she sat down, she glanced over to the Slytherin's again and saw that Draco Malfoy was pointing over to her and talking to the good looking boy at the same time. Joanna looked away quickly, her pulse quickening. She quickly joined in a conversation at her table,trying to look like she had some friends. The Gryffindors welcomed her, although very confused by her sudden joining. She didn't bother to introduce herself, too busy by her quick glances toward the Slytherin table. She laughed at their jokes and nodded in agreement to their comments. When she glanced once more at their table, she noticed Draco, along with the entire table staring over at her. Joanna stared directly at Draco, not looking away. He motioned for her to join them. She glanced behind her quickly and calmly stood. She pointed to herself as if to ask "me?" Draco nodded and she walked over to their table, across the wide-open floor for everyone to see. Wandering eyes began to see someone from the Gryffindor table approach the Slytherin table.   
"She's from New York City," Joanna heard some people whisper.   
When she reached the Slytherin table, she joined them, leaning over the table so that Draco could hear her.   
"Yes?" she asked casually as her heart raced.   
"I remembered what you said on the train and I thought I'd invite you over here," Draco told her. "He remembered what I said!" Joanna thought to herself, as she smiled shyly at him.   
"This is my good friend Marcus Flint," Draco said, introducing the two.   
"Nice to meet you," Flint said taking Joanna's hand.   
"Same here," Joanna replied flirting a little.   
The Slytherins began asking her questions about NYC and muggles. She had a fun time explaining things. They welcomed her as a Slytherin, although knowing that she was a Gryffindor.   
Meanwhile, Laura and Harry were still upstairs in Laura and Joanna's room. 


End file.
